Blonde Interruptus
by Moreorlez
Summary: Cosima gets a night visitor; fun ensues. Cophine and special guest. Funny and fluffy one-shot.


**Again a short Cophine fic just for laughs.**

* * *

An unidentified noise in the dark bedroom wakes Cosima from her deep slumber. She lifts her head with barely open eyes noticing a familiar blonde standing next to the bed.

"Seriously?" Cosima mumbles resting her head back on the pillow "it's the middle of the night."

After being acknowledged, the blonde climbs into the bed.

"Sorry seestra" Helena replies while getting inside the comforter and snuggling up against her sister's side.

Cosima sighs "Dude this is like weird I'm naked."

At this, Helena opens up the comforter a little, sniffing "you smell like sex" she comments nonchalantly.

"Uh yeah, I do share this bed with my wife Helena; I mean have you seen her?!"

Helena giggles "yeah wifey is French hottie."

"Right on!" Cosima chuckles putting an arm around Helena.

At that moment Delphine returns from the bathroom. She jolts, letting out a shrill when she notices another presence next to her wife, but soon recognizes the perpetrator.

"Helena?" the question comes incredulously.

"Hello seestra in-law" Helena turns briefly to greet Delphine and resumes her previous position in no time.

Delphine swallows; still alarmed she wants some answers "how did you get in?"

At the lack of response Cosima presses on using the term of endearment Helena is accustomed to "how did you get in meathead?"

Helena squirms and answers in a soft voice "basement window".

"What!" Delphine exclaims with shock "the same one the neighbor's fat cat got stuck in?!"

"Really?" Cosima questions staring at her sister.

Helena nods shyly.

"Wow dude that's rad!" Cosima is impressed "How did you do it?"

"Butter."

"Awesome!"

Delphine rolls her eyes and rounds the bed to the other side. "What is she doing here?" she whispers.

"Uh well, when uh … you were… you know…" Cosima stammers.

Delphine nods quickly to indicate that she understood what she was referring to; that Cosima doesn't have to complete the idea.

Clearing her throat Cosima continues "Helena would console me when I cried and stuff. She would stay by my side and hold me throughout the night until I fell asleep so I wouldn't feel alone." She shrugs obviously containing her emotions at the thought of those memories.

Delphine visibly softens after hearing those words.

"And then …" Cosima adds "every time Jesse went away for work I kinda did the same for her you know? I think she got used to it or something?"

"OK" Delphine relents "she can stay, but only this one time. She has to learn boundaries Cosima"

"Tots babe, thank you!"

Delphine shakes her head, grabs her cellphone and walks to the door.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To the guest room?" Delphine replies like what she said should be obvious.

"No way the bed is huge Delphine; just come here! It's gonna be fine I promise." Cosima pats the vacant side of the bed.

Hesitating Delphine accepts the offer. She gets in bed, lifts the covers and gasps at the view in front of her "Cosima! You're not wearing any clothes!"

"Oh yeah, Helena doesn't mind."

"I don't mind."

Delphine closes her eyes breathing in and out; feeling the beginnings of a headache. She's about to ask Cosima to put something on immediately when Helena speaks.

"This is not first time we are together in bed… naked."

Delphine turns her head abruptly in the sister's direction.

The moment of dead silence is broken when Cosima and Helena burst into laughter.

"Quo…" Delphine gazes from Cosima to Helena, confused.

"Oh my God Delphine" Cosima manages while still laughing "your face."

"Hot frenchy is having dirty thoughts about seestras" Helena adds making them both laugh even harder.

By this time Delphine is blushing profusely with anger and embarrassment. She stands up determined to leave the room.

"Delphine wait, she's just joking c'mon." Cosima tries to convince her wife, while still struggling to remain calm.

In an attempt to not make a big deal out of it Delphine stops at the threshold. She turns to face the sisters again, just in time to see Helena with a huge smirk on her face, grabbing one of Cosima's boobs.

There was no stopping then, the room became a laughter fest.

A humiliated Delphine leaves the room fuming.

The sound of a door slamming can be heard in the distance.

"Oh my God" Already calming down Cosima remarks "dude she's really pissed."

Helena rearranges the comforter to make it comfortable and retorts "you fix it later with kisses and tongue. She always forgives. She loves seestras."

"Yeah." A big smile graces Cosima's features "She does" She then kisses Helena's temple "good night meathead."

"Good night seestra."

They snuggle together and quickly fall into blissful sleep.


End file.
